Bethany Lynch
A tall, beautiful girl with long brown hair tucked behind elfin ears, crystal clear blue eyes and a tight, shapely athletic body. She wears tight but comfortable thin black sweats which does nothing but accentuates her figure and a simple loose white button up over a tight black sleeveless t-shirt. Bethany always likes loose comfortable clothes that don't sacrifice style. After performing a mental link with Thomas in order to restore the damaged speech centers in her brain, Bethany now speaks with an obvious and natural English accent. Background Bethany was on the DFHS gymnastics team with Kat Danzig that was training for the Olympics, but was cut as well because she developed sudden, painfully debilitating migraines that prevented her from participating. Bethany is still quite active on the school gymnastics team when her brain will allow it and she hits the books just as hard as she performs. She was recently abdopted by Nathanial Lynch and has changed her last name from Delacruz to match his. At the start of the school year she also joined the Stilettos. Powers and Abilities Beth is a powerful omnikinetic, a psychic whose power is limited only by their imagination and understanding of reality. She has mastered the abilities of telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis and chronokinesis. Bethany has been able to use her telekinetic abilities to augment her own strength and defy gravity. Chronokinesis has thus far given her temporal perception, the ability to see the many possible outcomes of a given situation, and she is also able to rewind time up to a few seconds. Bethany also experiences psychic visions and has the ability to review past scenes on objects with psychometry. Her psychometry is fully emersive, meaning that she can bring others into the vision so they can experience it as well. Season 1 Bethany learned that the drug Prevagraine she was taken causes her powers to manifest uncontrollably in the form of an astral golem that attacks those whom angry her. Her psychic visions have also been a great asset to the cast. After Simon's death she took over his computer duties. She began wearing gloves to curb her psychometry after being accidently possessed by Nathanial Lynch . During their final confrontation with the Dweller, Bethany drew the cast as well their enemies into a mental oubliette in order to prevent Kai's death, which she took quite hard. Season 2 While in Sevenford, England, Bethany suffered a stroke after experiencing a particularly vivid psychometric vision. After she lapsed into a coma, Nathanial and Thomas entered her mindscape only to find that her mind was under siege by a being known as Sethariel attempting to take control of it. With the help of another named Malkuth they were able to free Bethany from imprisonment. Malkuth removed the blocks from Bethany's mind that were causing her pain and was able to freely use her powers. In the final battle against the Order of the Silver Twilight, it was discovered that the key to summoning an Elder God lay in performing the ritual in Bethany's mindscape. Malkuth once again intervened, destroying Sethariel and released the final mental block holding Bethany back. Season 3 Before arriving back in Dark Falls, the cast shared a dream with Bethany that hinted at darkness to come. Back in Dark Falls, Nathanial has official adopted her after she emancipated herself from her mother. Determined to live a normal life, Bethany has joined the Stilettos. Additionally, her powers seem to have all but disappeared, however Carrie has still made an appearance. Places *Lynch Residence *Purgatory Library *Omnikinesis *Ring of Animal Aspect (Cat) *Witchblade Trivia *Despite being brought in as an NPC, Bethany was always intended to eventually be a full cast member. *Character concept is based loosely on the Stephen King novels Firestarter and Carrie, the source of her middle name. *Bethany acquired her varied psychic powers in the same order that was manifested by her astral golem, save for cryokinesis and chronokinesis. Appearances Season 1 *1.7 Personal Demons - 1.22 Hide and Seek (Finale - Part Two) Season 2 *2.1 - The Legacy - 2.12 Rise of R'yleh Season 3 *3.1 Homecoming - ???